Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical module and an optical apparatus, and particularly relates to a light source module and a projection apparatus.
Related Art
Recently, projection apparatus applying a solid state light source such as light-emitting diode (LED) and laser diode gradually becomes popular in the market. Since the laser diode has a lighting efficiency of 20% higher, in order to break through the light source limitation of the LED, a technique of using the laser light source to excite the fluorescent powder to generate a pure color light source required by the projector is gradually developed. Moreover, besides that the laser projection apparatus can use the laser light source to excite the fluorescent powder to emit light, the laser projection apparatus can also directly take the laser light source as an illumination light source of the projector, and has an advantage of adjusting the number of the light sources in response to a brightness requirement, so as to meet different brightness requirements of the projector. Therefore, the laser light source serving as a light source module of the projector has a great potential to replace the conventional high pressure mercury lamp to become the light source of the projectors of a new generation.
However, under a current structure of the laser projection apparatus, the laser light source has to penetrate through a fluorescent powder wheel, and an optical element such as a field lens or a reflection mirror is used to loop a transmission path of a beam provided by the laser light source, such that the beam provided by the laser light source can be coupled into an integration rod to mix with a beam converted by the fluorescent powder wheel. In this way, the optical element configured for looping the transmission path of the beam provided by the laser light source results in a fact that a volume of the laser projection apparatus is not easy to be reduced.
Taiwan patent publication No. 580545 discloses a multi-light source illumination system. Taiwan utility model patent No. M436167 discloses a bonding prism. U.S. patent publication No. 2013314671 discloses a projector.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.